The Daughter of Bellona
by Seahuntress1267
Summary: A girl of Puerto Rico. A handmaiden of one of the most powerful sorceresses. A leader of a Roman legion. I am Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, the daughter of Bellona and this is my journey.
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Memories**

Eight months.

It has been eight months since my best friend and fellow praetor, Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter, vanished. It seemed like he had vanished into thin air. We could not find a single trace of him on America and there was nothing from the gods that could help us.

Nevertheless, we continued searching. I continued searching. Those eight months have been filled with pain and loneliness (oh and a pesky augur and legacy of Apollo called Octavian who keeps on urging me to hold a praetor election. Does he think I'm stupid? Isn't it obvious that he wants to become praetor himself and forget about Jason?) But now that I think about it, they're not the worse I've experienced before.

Glancing around the principia to make sure that there was no one else here, I put Camp Jupiter's annoying but essential paperwork down on the already clustered wooden table filled with scrolls, notebooks, tablet computer, daggers and a large bowl of jelly beans. Walking to the wall on my right, I lifted the purple velvet back to reveal a board covered with photos. I smirked. No one, and I repeat, no one, knows about this. Not even Lupa who, I suppose, is our godly guardian. The only ones who knows about this is Jason and I (oh and all the past praetors).

When we first became praetors, we wanted somewhere to put our personal things that no one else could see. We had our own praetor house, but we wanted something close to us where we worked. Therefore, we found this. Yes, _FOUND._ I think that it's like something that the previous praetors wanted to tell us; no matter how tired or pressured you are, there is always something that can comfort you.

I smiled looked at the already over-crowded board. Some of the photos were bright and shiny whereas others were faded, turning yellow and curling at the corners. There wasn't even any space left to squeeze another pin in. There were photos of everything. From our early childhood (for me at least although there weren't a lot) to our years at camp. From celebrations to everyday life.

In the middle of the board was the most recent picture. It showed Jason and I standing with our friends behind the praetor's table in the mess hall at the feast after our victory on Mt Othyrs. We had been praetors for six months then. All of us were still wearing our golden armour and we still had small cuts and scrapes all over us, but none of us cared. It was the most peace we have had in a couple of years. We were laughing and joking like never before. I was the happiest that I had been for a long time.

I stifled a laugh when I saw the next one. It was taken at Jason and I's introductory feast when we were announced praetors. Both of us were wearing our brand-new purple cape over our gold battle armour. We both had smiles on our faces. It had been my wish ever since I first came to camp to be a praetor. I was so inspired by my first praetors. Meanwhile… Jason looked so embarrassed! Even though he is the son of Jupiter and people expected him to lead them, he is uncomfortable with all the attention. Actually, as far as I know, people have expected him to become praetor ever since he set foot in camp (which was when he was three).

My eyes caught another photo. This photo was less recent. It was four years ago when I first came to camp. It showed Jason, Bobby, Dakota, Gwen and I together on the hill in New Rome. We looked very young. They are my closest friends even though we were in different cohorts; they are all from the Fifth and I am from the First. Those were happy times. Times when we didn't have to worry about a war looming over us, only the occasional monsters.

Next to it was a photo that I didn't like but couldn't get rid of it either. It showed Hylla and I at C.C's Spa and Resort at the height of its prime. I was wearing a silky white sleeveless Greek-style dress, with my hair in an intricate braid over my left shoulder and make up. Hylla was wearing her normal attendant uniform; a blue business suit with make-up and hair in a ponytail. We looked so happy with our arms around each other's shoulders. That was_before _that idiot Percy Jackson and his friend Annabeth Chase came.

Gods. _Hylla_. I haven't heard from her since… the day when I came to camp. That was four years ago. I hope she is fine and safe. Our relationship with each other had been fine, from our early childhoods in Puerto Rico to our time at C.C's Spa and Resort. However, I will always regret the last conversation with each other. We had an argument over Hylla leaving for the Amazons. Now, I am not even in contact with her.

However, the photo that caught my attention more than any was the oldest one on the board. It was faded and curling at the corners. It is the only family photo that I have. It showed my father, a thirteen-year-old Hylla and a nine-year-old me at our family home in Puerto Rico. But there was one more person in the photo. Bellona. It was the first and only time that I have seen her. Back then, I did not know who she was. I did not know that she was a Roman goddess and that I was a Roman demigod. I was still a carefree and innocent young girl who could speak both Spanish and English. I don't even remember taking a photo at that time. All I remember is shouting.

I sighed. My past is something that I have never told anyone else. Not even Jason. But these past eight months have given me lots of time to think. I have often found myself in front of this board, thinking about my past.

I thought back to the day when everything changed for me. The day when my childhood vanished.

_**Read and review! – Seahuntress1267**_


	2. Bellona

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus.**

**AN: There are English translations for the Spanish words at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Bellona**

I pushed open the plain white door to our apartment in San Juan, Puerto Rico. The first thing that I noticed were the shards of glass and broken bottles on the living room's floor. Looking around, I found the source, my _padre__**(1)**_,lying on the sofa with his eyes closed and one arm hanging off. Another bottle was in his other hand. Just as I though he was asleep, he said hoarsely,

_"Reyna. ¿Puedes conseguirme otra botella?" __**(2)**_

Closing the door behind me, I sighed. This is what I see every afternoon when I come home from school. I don't even know why or how he drinks so much. The funny thing is that during the day when he is at work, he is the most polite and hardworking employee you could find. The moment he enters the house after work in the afternoon, he grabs a bottle and starts to drink. No matter how hard Hylla and I try to stop him, he always continues. Luckily, he falls asleep after a few bottles. The bad thing is that when he wakes up, he is very, very drunk. And when he is drunk, there is no saying what he can do. Once, when I was much younger, he almost threw a bottle at me. It just missed. As a result, Hylla and I usually kept to our rooms when he is drunk. I hate to admit this but I was often scared by him.

You might be wondering why I think in English instead of Spanish despite the fact that Spanish is my main language and that school is taught in it. Usually, I speak and write in Spanish at school and public places. At home, I speak and write in both Spanish and English. I think in both English and Spanish, English mostly. This is because I want to be able to communicate well if I go to America one day. Also, apparently, my mother comes from America.

My _madre_ _**(3)**_. For my whole life, I have been wondering who she is, what she looks like and what her personality is like. I have never seen her and there are no images of her around the apartment. I don't even know what her name is. All these years, there is a gaping hole inside me. A missing part of my life that a mother usually fills. I have always wondered why she left our father and us. Even though I feel angry and alone by her departure, I know, deep down, that she had her reasons. Also, what life would be like if she was here with us? Would father still be drinking? I don't know.

Over the years, Hylla has helped me out a bit. Since I was born three years after Hylla, she remembers a vague image of our mother. Tall, black-haired, sharp cheekbones. She looked like a warrior apparently. Hylla seems to resent mother less than me. _'Probably because she met her a couple of times,'_ I contemplated.

Anyway, I was going to fulfil his wish and get him another bottle from the kitchen (despite the fact that I deeply do not want to), when I realised that there were snores coming from the sofa. _'Well that was quick today,'_ I thought. _'It's usually so much longer. Hours sometimes.'_ Putting my school bag down beside the kitchen table, I was getting ready to have some afternoon tea when the front door creaked open.

"Reyna? Are you home?" my sister Hylla called.

"Yeah. I'm in the kitchen. Don't wake _padre_ _**(1)**_ up!" I called back.

Hylla is thirteen. She looks like _madre_ _**(3)**_ a lot apparently with long black hair and dark obsidian eyes, like mine. She also has very high cheekbones like our mother. To me, Hylla is more than a sister. She is like a mother to me. Ever since our mother left us just after my birth and father started drinking, Hylla has helped care for me.

"It was quick today," Hylla commented, glancing at _padre__**(1)**_.

"Yeah" I answered.

"How was school?" Hylla asked.

"The usual. What do you want for afternoon tea?" I asked her.

"Anything would do," she responded.

So we settled down for the only time in the entire day where we can be ourselves and not worry about the danger that is our _padre__**(1)**_. This was the only time where Hylla and I could be sisters and have fun.

Soon, the shadows lengthened and cast monstrous shapes on the floor. The room was bathed in a warm red light and the sky turned into a beautiful display of vivid red, purple, dark orange and blue that shone above the San Juan skyline. The nearby lake reflected all this, making it look like the very image of paradise. It was beautiful and breathtaking.

Before I knew it, it was time for dinner. Every night, it is up to Hylla and I to make dinner. To make things worse, our father always criticises our cooking. I mean, seriously? We are 13 and 9-year-old young girls. We are NOT professional cooks who can have every dish at the correct flavour. We can only do our best.

Half-way through dinner, the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting anyone tonight?" asked Hylla.

"No. Are you?" I answered with a frown.

Sighing, I put my fork down and went to open the door. Standing in front of the door was a young woman.

"Hello Reyna. You have grown a lot since I have last seen you," she stated. She had a slight American accent, but it wasn't very noticeable. My first thoughts were _'What does an American want with us? We don't even know any Americans.'_

She looked around twenty to twenty-five years old. Long, glossy, black hair in a side plait. High cheekbones. She had a regal look; like a queen. Her eyes were as black as obsidian. The woman was wearing a sleeveless white dress, which went all the way to her ankles, and sandals. She had many gold circlets on her wrists and a matching gold necklace. Her appearance seemed like an Ancient Roman goddess.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something familiar about her.

"How do you know my name? And what did you mean by 'last seen you'? Who are you?" I questioned cautiously and curiously. I casually moved so that I was in the doorway. I wasn't going to let some strange woman, who just happens to know my name, into the apartment.

"You'll see later. Is your father at home?" she asked, peering around me. If she noticed my movement, she didn't let it on.

I stiffened at the mention of my father. Again, if she took any notice of this action, she didn't let it show.

"Yes. I suppose you want to see him," I replied stiffly, stepping aside to let her in. She's probably one of father's co-workers.

"My name is Bellona," she introduced in a warm tone as she entered the apartment. I nodded, accepting her introduction. However, I couldn't help thinking, _'Well, that was a surprise. Why would one of his co-workers introduce herself to me?'_

Hylla came hurrying towards me. As the sight of Bellona, she stiffened and froze.

"Hello Hylla. It has been a long time," Bellona greeted my sister.

This was getting weirder. How would Hylla know one of father's co-workers? None of them ever came to visit father before. I mean, unless they met on the streets (which was highly unlikely), she knew Bellona. I threw her a look that meant _"You know her?"_. However, the look that she gave me, told me,_"I'll tell you later." _There was something weird going on here.

Bellona paused when she saw our father, sleeping on the sofa with one arm hanging off. Bottles were still everywhere. A small smile appeared on her face. It almost seemed like she was plotting something evil.

"Ahhh. This can be easily fixed," she half muttered to herself.

Bending down, she kissed our father's forehead. For a moment, I just stood there stunned. Every single fibre in my body seemed to be frozen. '_Wait a moment. Bellona just kissed father?' _I thought_. 'This situation is turning bizarre.' _Hylla appeared less shocked than me, but nevertheless, she was still surprised. Her mouth was open in a perfect 'o'. Then as if by magic, _padre__**(1)**_ stirred and woke up, completely not drunk.

If it was possible for me to be any more stunned by this strange turn of events than I already was, I would be.

"What….Who…..Bellona!" father muttered as he groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes. His face turned into one of surprise when he saw Bellona right in front of him a large smirk on her face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

That's it. From the tone of father's voice when he exclaimed 'Bellona!' it was clear that she was not his co-worker. Then who was she? How did father know Bellona? How did Hylla know her? Why am I left out? _What was going on here?_ These thoughts were zooming around inside my head at the speed of light trying to chase answers that didn't exist. I felt my temper rising, like lava out of a volcano. I needed answers now!

"Time out. Completely. What is going on here? _Padre__**(1)**_ how do you know Bellona? Who are you Bellona? WHAT. IS. GOING. ON. HERE!?" I shouted louder with each passing word. I was fed up with all this. What is this big secret that they all know and I do not?

The adults turned around to face me. They both seemed startled, as if just realising that I was there.

"Calm down Reyna. Shouting is not going to get us anywhere. Why don't we sit down?" Bellona suggested in a calm tone. Meanwhile, father stared at me like he has just seen me for the first time. Ignoring both of them, I demanded to Bellona in the most commanding tone I could manage

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me who you are."

Soft laughter came from Bellona. "Looks like you have my temper. I suppose you should know. "

Wait. What? _Her_ temper? This was out of control now. But no matter how confusing this was, I was nowhere near prepared for the next five words.

"I am your mother, Reyna," Bellona told me softly, bending down to meet my eyes.

For a few moments, blank shock was all I registered somewhere in the depths of my frozen mind. Only one sentence went round and round. Bellona is my mother. _Bellona is my mother?_

Snapping out of my shock, I considered it. Well that explains a lot. It explains how Hylla and _padre__**(1)**_ both recognised her. It also explains how there was something familiar about her when I first saw her. I was seeing an older version of Hylla and I.

"I…" I was at an utter loss for words. What was I supposed to say? Be angry and demand where she was for the past nine years? Or be happy that she was here? I think that deep down, despite the anger that I am showing, I am feeling very glad and happy that I have finally met her. After all, this is what I have been looking forward to my whole life, right? Finally meeting my mother and getting to know her.

"I know it's hard for you to accept that I am your mother. However, it is the truth. You can ask your father if you like," Bellona told me gently. Facing Hylla, she addressed her older daughter, "Hylla, can I speak to you privately for a moment?" When she said that, I noticed that her tone was more commanding than suggestive. '_How do people speak like that?' _I wondered.

As Hylla was leaving for the kitchen for her talk with _mother_, she threw me an apologetic look that said _"I'm sorry. I'll try to explain to you as much as I can later."_

"They're nice," I mumbled glancing at my father out of the corner of my eye, "to leave me with a father that I have no idea how to act towards."

That was the awkward truth. Despite the fact that I have lived with him for my whole life, I have the least idea how to interact with him. Whenever I see him, he is always drunk and not noticing those around him, including his own daughters. In the morning when he is not drunk, I only sometimes get a glimpse of him. As a result, I don't really know how to interact with him.

"Um…" I awkwardly started. This was soooooo awkward! How on earth am I supposed to interact with someone I don't really even know!?

"_No te o Hylla he tratado bien, ¿verdad?"__**(4)**_ the low voice of my _padre__**(1)**_ entered my mind.

It was those words that sparked my temper again. He just realised. JUST realised. After nine years of bad treatment from him, HE JUST REALISED!? DOES HE KNOW WHAT PAIN AND FEAR I WENT THROUGH IN ALL THOSE YEARS!? DOES HE KNOW HOW MUCH I USED TO WISH FOR A FATHER WHO ACTUALLY CARED FOR ME?!

I spun around angrily. "YOU. JUST. REALISED." I punctuated each word with more and more force and more and more anger. 'YOU JUST REALISED THAT YOU HAVEN'T TREATED YOUR ONLY DAUGHTERS WELL. YOU. JUST. REALISED. DO YOU KNOW THAT I USED TO AND STILL FEAR MY OWN FATHER? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WISHED FOR SOMEONE TO CARE FOR ME WHEN I WAS YOUNGER? DO YOU KNOW THAT I USED TO WANT TO HAVE A FATHERLY FIGURE IN MY LIFE TO GUIDE ME AROUND? YOU. JUST. REALISED. AFTER NINE YEARS!"

My face was red from all that anger and I was breathing heavily. The whole time, I had stared into his eyes, making him understand. FORCING him to understand all the pain and abandonment that I have experienced. Just then, I was aware of shouting coming from the direction of the kitchen. Looks like I'm not the only one upset with a parent.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed my father frozen in his spot. His jaw was on the ground as he stared at me, as if seeing me clearly for the first time.

"I…."my father stuttered. "I didn't know. Reyna, I'm so so sorry. I didn't know that you went through all that pain. I…."

"SORRY? NINE YEARS OF PAIN AND FEELING ALONE, YOU APOLOGISE WITH 'I'M SORRY'? WELL, IF THAT IS WHAT YOU SAY, THEN THAT IS WHAT I WILL SAY. _'I'M SORRY'_ BUT I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU CANNOT GIVE ME MY NINE YEARS BACK IN ONE MINUTE!" I shouted, fully letting out nine years of harsh feelings towards him. I will never forgive him. It doesn't matter what he says or does, I will never forgive him.

Turning my back on him and taking deep breaths to calm myself, I mumbled to him

"It doesn't matter. Forget about what I just said."

Someone tutted behind me.

"Your temper really is terrible. You need to learn to control it, Reyna, or else, one day, it will cause you lots of trouble," Bellona told me. Hylla followed her. Her cheeks were tinted pink. I took notice of that and decided to ask her later. Along with everything else.

I didn't know what to say. I knew that my temper was short, but I never grew angry for no reason. Anyway, what sort of trouble can my temper get me into?

"Well then, I'd better get going. It takes a while to go back to America you know," Bellona declared.

"Wait! You're going? Already? But you just got here!" I exclaimed. The person that I had wished to meet, finally came, but is leaving after such a short time.

"Don't worry, Reyna. I will meet you again someday. In the meantime, good luck and goodbye, Hylla and Reyna," Bellona told me.

Oh her way out, she whispered something to my _padre__**(1)**_ , who nodded and left the room, without a glance at us. That left Hylla and I, standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room. Turning around to face a silent Hylla, I demanded

"Well…. Are you going to explain or not?"

_**Read and review! – Seahuntress1267**_

* * *

**AN: The English translations**

**(1) father**

**(2) "Reyna. Can you get me another bottle?"**

**(3) mother**

**(4) "I haven't treated you or Hylla well, have I?"**


	3. The Truth (Hylla's POV)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. **

**AN: There are English translations for the Spanish words at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Truth (Hylla's POV)**

As I followed Bellona into the kitchen, I got my first close look at my mother in years. _Padre_** (1) **was right when he said that I looked like my mother. Bellona looked around twenty to twenty-five years old with long, glossy, black hair in a side plait and high cheekbones. She had a regal look; like a queen. Her eyes were as black as obsidian; like mine and Reyna's. Bellona was wearing a sleeveless white dress, which went all the way to her ankles, and sandals. She had many gold circlets on her wrists and a matching gold necklace.

'_What did she want to talk to me about?'_ I thought. If she was going to tell me that she is my mother, then there is no need. I already know that Bellona is my mother. After all, I was there when Reyna was born.

"Right," Bellona told me as we settled down around the kitchen table. "Before we start, I need you to promise me that you will not tell Reyna any of what I am going to tell you."

Wait? Why? Why can't Reyna know? A sound of protest erupted from my lips, but she held up a hand and broke me off.

"I know that you are going to say that this is unfair and that Reyna has every right to know what you are going to know. However, I promise that Reyna will know this information, but not now. It may overwhelm her and….well….cause trouble. She is too young to know this yet and I want her to enjoy her childhood for as long as she can," Bellona promised.

I had to try hard to hold back my snort of laughter. Reyna's childhood? She might be nine, but she understands everything that is going around her like a teenager, possibly like an adult and more than me! If there is one thing that she hates, it is not being told other stuff that other people already know but she doesn't. The previous scene at the living room was enough proof of her short and unpredictable temper which was the result of secrets kept from her. Her childhood, meanwhile, was taken away from her the moment _padre_** (1) **stopped caring for her and started to care about his bottles more.

"Do I have your word?" Bellona voice bought me out of my thoughts.

"….Yes," I muttered, not completely meeting her eyes. I couldn't say anything else could I?

"Good," Bellona started. I think she noticed that I wasn't entirely happy with her conditions but knew that there was no other choice. Despite the fact that my curiosity was never as strong as Reyna's, I was getting curious. Curious about this mysterious information that she was going to tell me.

"As you know, I am your mother along with Reyna's. By now, you would know that my name is Bellona and that I come from America. However, that is not the full truth," she continued.

A frown started to appear on my forehead. I don't understand why she is telling me all this again. She already knows that I know this. Why is she repeating it? Also, what more truth is there?

"What do you know about Ancient Roman mythology?" she asked, staring straight into my eyes which are so like hers.

What? Out of all the things I expected her to say, it was definitely not this. Why was she interested in my knowledge about the ancient myths and legends? I practically don't know anything. All I know is stuff from school. Even then, they barely touched the topic. After all, we are in Puerto Rico, not mainland America, and we concentrate more on Puerto Rican beliefs.

"Um….," I started, trailing off. "I was only taught a small amount at school. I just remember the fact that there were gods, goddesses and monsters."

"Correct. Do you remember any gods or goddesses?" inquired Bellona, her eyes still not leaving mine.

A hazy image of my teacher droning on about the Ancient Roman gods and goddesses of the myths and legends while pointing to weird pictures on the board, drifted to the surface of my mind. Jupiter. Neptune. Pluto. Juno. Mars. I think those were the names of some of the deities, well in English at least.

"Um… Jupiter. Neptune. Pluto. Juno. Mars. Were they some of them?" I asked, starting to feel uncomfortable under her extremely sharp gaze.

"Yes they were," Bellona confirmed. I don't know if it was a trick of the light or not, but I swear that I saw a grimace when I mentioned some of the gods and goddesses. It seemed like she was remembering something unpleasant that happened in the past that involved them. Something _personal_. But that's impossible. The Ancient Roman gods and goddesses couldn't be alive. They only existed in myths and legends of Ancient Rome.

"The Ancient Roman gods and goddesses often had children with humans, or mortals. These children were called half-bloods or demigods." Bellona informed me.

I was getting extremely confused. What does Ancient Roman mythology have anything to do with me? I mean, thank you very much for teaching me the facts, but how is that going to help me in my future at Puerto Rico? I mean, am I going to be going to work in the future, sprouting random gods and goddesses, like 'Do you know that Jupiter and Neptune were Ancient Roman gods?' in the middle of a conference?

"I am telling you this because you are a demigod, Hylla. Both you and Reyna are. I am Bellona, the Roman goddess of war."

I sat there for a minute blankly staring at her, blinking stupidly. Excuse me? What did she just say? I'm a _**demigod**_? As in Romulus and Remus, who were twin sons of Mars? A demigod?

"You…me…..Reyna…..what…..demigod?" I was at a complete loss for words. I couldn't even manage a full sentence. It seemed like I had lost the function to move my jaws and tongue to form speech.

"I know it's hard to take in, but it's true. It's also the reason why you and Reyna have ADHD, dyslexia and can see monsters. Demigods have the ability to see through the Mist, the supernatural force that prevents mortals or regular humans from comprehending mythical creatures or other supernatural occurrences. Monsters, of course, are part of mythical creatures," Bellona explained calmly, as if she told 12-year-old girls every day that they were demigods and their mother is an Ancient goddess from the myths and legends of Ancient Rome.

Something clicked in my mind. Monsters. That's what they were. Sometimes, I can see…creatures when I walk home from school. One day, Reyna came running to me saying that she saw this huge half-man, half-bull creature at the end of the street, but it vanished before she could get closer. She was very frightened and started thinking that she was hallucinating as no one else on the street gave a glance at it. This was pretty rare as Reyna didn't like showing her true emotions in front of others, even me. I had no idea what to do. I mean how can you comfort someone when you are seeing the same things but have absolutely no idea what they are? I could only reassure her that I could see them as well and that she was not hallucinating.

"Why? Why can we see monsters? And what are they doing here?" I asked, desperation creeping into my voice. If what she stated to me was true and Reyna and I were demigods, then I want to protect Reyna from any dangers in the mythology world.

Bellona sighed. "Demigods tend to attract monsters. They – you – have a scent that attracts monsters. The more powerful the demigod, the more monsters they will attract and the more dangerous the monsters will be. As my daughters, I suppose that you are both pretty powerful, but not as powerful as a child of the Big Three gods. You will learn about them later. Not to mention that two demigods together will obviously attract more monsters. However, you two are already better off than most demigods. Most of the monsters are in North America, so Puerto Rico doesn't have many. Even then, I've tried to help you and Reyna. Every time I notice a monster near you, I make it go back to mainland America. However, I cannot notice every single monster near you. That's why you and Reyna would have seen one or two monsters."

Her tone during this whole speech was sympathetic. But that didn't stop my temper from rising. She was basically saying that we attract monsters because of our heritage. Because we are daughters of a goddess? In other words, _she_ put us in danger?

"However, it is time for the two of you to get training and defend yourself from the monsters. The only way for you to do this is. This is for both you and Reyna to go to mainland America. There is somewhere where the two of you need to go to. It's called the Wolf House and it's located in Sonoma Valley in California on the west coast of America. All Roman demigods go there to start their training." Bellona said.

Wolf House? I'm pretty sure that I've heard of that place before. I dimly remember reading about it at school. Why we were reading about American places at a Puerto Rican school is beyond me. I think I remember something about being burnt down to ruins before it could have been occupied by its owners, the famous author Jack London, and his wife.

"Wolf House? Wasn't that built by Jack London and burnt down in a fire? Are you saying that he was a demigod?" I exclaimed. This was getting weirder and out of control. Famous people were actually demigods. What's next?

"So…You want us to travel thousands of kilometres to somewhere on the west coast of America. How are we going to do it? Are we going by sea? Are we going by land? YOU WANT TO LEAVE TWO YOUNG GIRLS TO TRAVEL ALONE TO AN UNKNOWN DISTINATION AND BELEVE THAT THERE WILL BE NO DANGERS ON THE WAY? IF YOU SAY THAT THERE WILL BE MORE MONSTERS IN THE UNITED STATES THAN PUERTO RICO, ARE YOU SENDING US TO OUR DEATHS?!" I shouted at her.

My voice got louder and louder with each sentence. I'm pretty sure that I'm as red as a tomato now. I didn't realise, but sometime during my speech, I had stood up. My body was shaking from anger and my fists were tightly clenched at me sides. My breaths came out short and fast. In my anger, I could dimly hear shouting coming from the living room. Looks like I'm not the only one angry with a parent.

Suddenly, I sat down and looked at the ground, unable to meet Bellona's eyes. It's not like me to shout and get angry. My temper hardly rose, unlike Reyna's. Her temper was soooo short.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, still staring at the ground while taking deep breaths to calm myself down. My cheeks were still red, but this time, it was from embarrassment, not anger. "I just don't want Reyna to get into danger," I admitted quietly.

"Hylla. Look at me," Bellona ordered. During my whole show, she hadn't moved a single muscle. It was as if she expected me to react like that. Reluctantly, I peeled my eyes from the ground and raised them to identical ones opposite me.

"The life of a demigod is, and will be, never easy. It gets worse when you know the truth about you heritage. Your scent grows stronger and, naturally, more monsters come. Normally, it is up to the mortal parent to take the demigod, or demigods, to the Wolf House. In our situation, it's slightly different. Firstly, you are not in mainland America. Therefore, it will be harder for you and Reyna to get there. Secondly, your father….. he is in no condition to take both of you overseas. So I have come to tell you myself. Since, I have revealed to you your true identity, and my true identity, there is nothing left for you to do but to go," Bellona explained further, trying to get me to understand how dangerous our lives are going to become.

"But….I don't want to go. I don't want Reyna to have a different and dangerous life. I just want her to have an ordinary and happy life and be safe," I muttered. Personally, I don't care what happens to me. I just don't want anything bad to happen to Reyna.

"I have informed you all of the things that you need to know. Now it's up to you and Reyna to decide if you want to go or not," Bellona stated, letting out a deep breath.

I was confused. I thought I wasn't supposed to tell Reyna all this. How am I going to get her to decide then?

"Make up something. Anything. Just make it sound that if she stayed here, her life will become more dangerous," Bellona answered, as if reading my thoughts. But then, goddesses could probably read other people's thoughts.

"There will be a boat waiting for you and Reyna at San Juan's port. There will be a sword-and-torch design on it, like this one," Bellona handed me a silver ring with the mentioned sword-and-torch design on it. "Give the ring to Reyna. She will need it in the future."

I pocketed the ring after staring at it curiously. It looked like any other ring apart from the design etched onto it. I wonder why and how Reyna will need it later.

"The boat will be there regardless of your decision. Hylla. You have to understand that this is for you and Reyna's own good. Demigods do not live long without any training. Furthermore, when you do get to your final destination, you need to give this to your leaders. Do not open it. They will know what to do with it," Bellona told me, handing me two parchment-coloured envelopes.

There was a long, awkward and empty silence where Bellona and I just regarded one another from opposite sides of the kitchen table. It was then that I realised that there were still shouts coming from the living room.

"Well….I have nothing else to say. Maybe, we should go and put an end to that shouting, don't you think? Reyna's throat must be sore by now. Oh and Hylla?" Bellona casually asked.

"Yeah?" I answered. Didn't she just tell me that she had nothing else to say?

"Both you and Reyna have very good English," she said as she got up and left the kitchen.

I sat there stunned for a minute. Did she just praise me? Without another word, I stood and followed Bellona out into the living room, my cheeks still flushed from our previous argument. The only different was that I had odd feeling of pride. After all, that was the first time in many, many years that a parent has praised me, and that parent just happened to be the mother that I have not seen since I was three. Who wouldn't be proud?

_**Read and review! – Seahuntress1267**_

* * *

**AN: The English translations**

**(1) father**


End file.
